Grigori Weaver
Special Agent Grigori "Greg"File:Shot0022.jpg Weaver is one of the non-playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops and is voiced by Gene Farber.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-call-of/101261 He is part of the CIA and is a part of a squad (with the playable character) infiltrating a Soviet base during the mission "WMD". The callsign for his squad during "WMD" is Kilo-1. He also appears in the mission "Numbers" alongside Hudson, as they torture Dr. Clarke. He loses his left eye during the mission Executive Order after Kravchenko impaled it with a knife. Later, it is revealed that he and Jason Hudson, were the ones interrogating Alex Mason. According to Weaver's CIA dossier, Weaver was born in Russia on 11/10/1936, his father was a local political figure who was executed during Stalin's Great Purge, he and his mother defected to the U.S. during World War 2. After the Baikonur mission (where the team saves him after he is tortured by Kravchenko), Weaver developed a comradeship bond with Woods and Mason, for saving his life. However, Mason's deteriorating mental condition has caused rift in the friendship, from worry to mistrust, and by February 1968, Weaver was convinced that Mason is burnt during the latter's days in Vorkuta, and advised to Hudson once they got the info they need, they should deal with Mason as in "two in the chest, one in the head". His association and support to Mason, along with incidents during the whole Nova 6 incident, have the higher ups suspect the trio's loyalty and reliability as an operational asset; and it all come to the point that, by 1978, Weaver along with Hudson and Mason, were marked for termination under Operation Charybdis. After the attack on the Rusalka and Dragovich's death, Weaver declares victory, but Mason reminds him that they are only the victors "for now". File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG Gallery Weaver 1.png|Weaver abseiling into a Soviet base with Hudson. Weaver 2.png|Weaver opening a door in the base. CODBlackOps wallpaper 1900x1200 01.jpg|Weaver holding an AUG in a Call of Duty: Black Ops wallpaper. WMD.jpg|Weaver finishing off a Russian soldier. WMD2.jpg WMD3.jpg|Weaver before crashing into the window. 19-black-ops-wmd-going-hot-euandaus-HD.jpg|Weaver attacking Russian soldiers. 17-black-ops-wmd-aug-euandaus-HD.jpg|Another image of Weaver. Weaver-black-ops.jpg WeaverEyepatch.png|Weaver with an eye-patch. AK-47_from_Single_Player_Trailer.png|Weaver running with an AK-47. Executive Order Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable with mission Executive Order, Weaver's dossier is at the right shot0022.jpg|Operation Charybdis shot0040.jpg|Weaver draws the line Weaver in hazmat suit.jpg|Weaver in Hazmat suit Weaver redemption.png|Weaver at the end of Redemption. File:Weaver_interrogating_Clarke.jpg|Weaver holding Clarke during Numbers. wEAVER 1.jpg Weaver 2.jpg|Weaver looking down on his latest kill Trivia *In the full mission footage of "WMD", Weaver can be seen using a Throwing Knife on an enemy. This is the first confirmed NPC to use (and kill with) the Throwing knife. It is also the only time a throwing knife is actually seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops, as it has been replaced by the Tomahawk. *Weaver is seen wearing an eye patch. *It is very unusual that a Russian is a member of the CIA during the Cold War, even if he was a double agent as Weaver was. *Until 1977 Weaver didn't know he still had a blood relative that survived the Great Purge. But unbeknownst to him (or what X didn't tell him, to be exact), Kristina, daughter of his sister Olga, is a GRU agent, and a double-agent who works for the CIA. **According to her dossier within Ryan Jackson's account, Kristina's current GRU assignment is to locate, seduce and detain Mason. And that makes her the perfect candidate for operational asset in the upcoming Operation Charybdis. ** According to Ryan Jackson's emails, Weaver approached Jackson shortly after X tipped him, to ask his help to dig up what info can be found for Kristina; but Jackson's superior, Richard Kain, told Jackson to feed Weaver whatever "to get him off his back". *The Arctic Black Ops multiplayer character is similar to Weaver. *His signature weapon appears to be an AUG. *At the start of "Numbers", Weaver can be seen using a SPAS-12. He is later seen with a Kiparis. *In the introduction of Numbers, Weaver's birthplace was Portland, Oregon, USA - not Russia. Though this could either be a fake identity created for him or just a cover up to protect his Russian background. *In an email from Weaver to Mason entitled "Proposition" (sequel to "Thanks"), Weaver tells Mason that he is trying to set Mason up with a "smoking blond down on the the first floor" who is named Sarah. Weaver states that apparently her fiancé had a thing for prostitutes and now the wedding was off. Anyway, Weaver tried to hook up with her, failed, and now had a manged to hook her up with Mason. *In second part of the mission "Rebirth", Weaver can be seen without a respirator coming out of the residential area after the Nova 6 gas attack. *Weaver's general appearance (including the lack of an eye as well as the use of an eyepatch) may be an homage to the character Big Boss of Metal Gear fame. *Along with Hudson, it can be easily noted that Weaver is one of the interrogators responsible for interrogating Mason, when he does speak, his particular Russian accent can be heard through the voice-altering. *He is the second character to lose an eye in the series. The first was Pvt. K. Pyle in Call of Duty: World at War by a Japanese interrogator. *Even though he is Russian, he keeps his American accent while breaching in "WMD". References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:SoG Operatives